Always With Me
by Sirius'Vixen
Summary: REPOSTED SMALL CHANGES! Fluff Between InuKag. Just Kagome is feeling sad and a little off so Inuyasha comes to see whats wrong...i such at summaries! One Shot!


Ok so I'm Reposting this one cuz I read through it again and decided that I wanted to change it a little just to the end cuz people were a little confused! So I just made it clear..er..! Haha! Ok I don't own Inuyasha and I don't know make any money from this just my own pleasure! I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first real Fluff story so please R&R!

Always With Me!

By: Sirius'Vixen

Kagome walked slowly through the woods. It wasn't usual for Inuyasha to leave her for so long by herself. She had been looking for him for the better part of an hour and she was getting a little worried. Where had he gone? Suddenly the thought that Makari could have enticed him to spend the day with her, Kagome felt her heart drop. Why did that little wolf-demon just have to show up? But she knew why, Koga wanted her to himself even though he was to be mated with someone else. And now she had less time with Inuyasha then since before her entrance exams.

She tugged at her tie for what had to be the eightieth time that day. The new uniform was so like her last one but she just couldn't get use to it. She had to get use to her new school, but it was different and so the uniforms fit strangely. She wanted to laugh at the fact that her spending time with Inuyasha was the reason that she had to change schools. She hadn't realized just how much school she had missed, but she had once she couldn't see her friends when she went back except on weekends. Kagome swore that she would be at school more lately to make sure she passed everything, but so far it wasn't working out well. Oh well, was all she could think, if she couldn't find him soon she was just going to go back and work on her homework. Then the picture of the blonde, shapely wolf with Inuyasha made her teeth grid. No, she'd just go back now, maybe stop by Sango and tell her.

Yep, her mind was decided, she'd leave. Kagome turned her heels, her mind even more clouded then when she started looking. Beside if Inuyasha was with Makari then if she went back that would mean that Koga couldn't bug her. She wouldn't let it get to her that he wasn't with her, that he had found somewhere else he would rather be.

The Village was much closer then she had thought, and she knew where Sango and Miroku would be. She'd slip in, find a place to leave a note, and be gone for the day. She moved quickly up the steps leading into the small hut and felt her face flush as she quickly moved out of the hut again.

Sango moved out after her, readjusting herself. Kagome felt the blush staining her cheeks but at the look of pure embarrassment on her friend's face she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Sango's cheeks were as red as her own but her lips were swollen and her eyes down cast.

"Sorry to interrupt your time alone with Miroku, I was just going to leave a note. I really need to go finish some work in my own time, and since nothing is really happening for me today I figured now is as good as any. I'm so sorry to interrupt you, my friend" Kagome said but she couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice or her eyes.

"Don't leave, there is lots we could do for fun. Besides I'm amazed that Inuyasha is letting you go again so soon when you just came back. Where is he anyway?" It was clear she was trying to do everything to get the image of herself and the priest in each others arms out of the air.

"Umm…I don't know where he went, and at the moment I don't really care. But when he comes back tell him that I had stuff to do. I've got-to-go, I'll see you later!" Kagome simply turned as Sango opened her mouth and jumped down to the ground, walking off toward the well.

She was suddenly fuming about the fact that Inuyasha was always the one bringing her back, like yesterday and then he suddenly had somewhere else to be, with somebody else. If that was the case why didn't he just leave her there so she could get just a little bit of work done so that she didn't flunk out of high school…again.

She jumped down the well and dropped to her knees as she reached the other side. The breeze from the past was gone and now she just sat in the cold air of the old shrine. This time didn't feel like home anymore, well she didn't really feel at ease anywhere if he wasn't there with her. She had become way to depend on him being beside her all the time that when he wasn't she didn't quite feel whole. Damn him, was all she thought, but her anger was slipping back into that cold depression of being replaced. The soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof told her that the weather here had changed as well. She pulled herself out of the well, climbing the latter.

The cool, wet autumn air was refreshing and made Kagome want to walk in it rather then going inside, where her obnoxious little brother wouldn't stop asking her about Inuyasha for two days. She turned away from the house and down the path to the gardens. She always loved coming here, but this time of year wasn't as good as in spring when all the cherry blossoms bloomed but the flowers were still lovely. She knew of the thick patch over to the bench just off the path and knew she wouldn't get wet by the rain which was coming down a bit harder now that she was walking in it. She'd just sit and wait out the storm.

The bench was dry and made of wood, so she sat and just took in the smells of the flowers around her. It was amazing how all of them could meld together to make one strong enticing scent. She caught herself on a yawn and realized just how little sleep she had gotten lately. She was safe in this time so she didn't have to worry about closing her eyes and just drifting off to sleep. And with that thought she let her eyes close and let sleep take her over.

She woke from the flash of lightning through the branches overhead. The rain was falling even harder now and even though it wasn't falling on her there was a huge puddle forming on the ground in front of the bench. The air was thick with the rain and flowers. It hazed her brain, and made her want to close her eyes again, but something was nagging at her. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, just watching as the rain fell on the path.

And nearly screamed as claws brushed lightly over her neck.

"Where did you think you were going, leaving so soon?" the sound was a low growl that was whispered through clenched fangs. He wasn't happy, that much was obvious. He easily slipped on the bench behind her, placing her gently in his lap. It wasn't new, she thought, and the feel of him being close was so welcome to her. He always enjoyed holding her close.

"I figured you were busy, and I had things I had to do." There was a snooty tone in her voice that ground on her own nerves, and made her feel like she was pouting.

"You know damn well that I wasn't with her because I wanted to!" There was a scrape of teeth against her neck. "In fact, this is probably right where I want to be, sitting with you, watching the rain."

She felt her body just leaning back against him, it was natural. She turned her face into his neck and just smelled him. He was more intoxicating then the flowers, because he smelled simply of male and the rain.

"Kagome, why did you leave?"

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of being by myself while you were off with that stupid Makari."

She felt the laugh rumble through his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He kneaded lightly into her stomach with his nails, bringing her protectively into him. This was right, she thought, this was where she belonged.

"We should go inside." He said, picking her up into his arms, as if she where nothing but a doll.

He moved fast in the rain, she didn't even get wet and just let him place her down on her bed as he came through the window.

"You know, you need to learn to use the front door." She couldn't help but giggle as he shook himself off. He look beautiful as always with his hair falling in those silver waves with the strikes of white flowing through as well. His features had become more defined in the last years, but still held that boy-like look. His eyes were just deep pools of amber and his ears stayed tuned to her movements. Kagome stood up from her bed and moved close to him again. His ears twitched as she came closer as did his nose. She wanted to pull the wet robe off, and dry it for him. She had been feeling like doing little things like that for him for a while now. Her mouth moved faster then her mind and she asked a question she didn't even realize that she had been thinking.

"Will you promise not to leave me…?"

Inuyasha's head tilted and Kagome felt tears burn her eyes. Good God, what was wrong with her she was having the biggest mood swings today. All of them had to do with Inuyasha but she couldn't stop them.

"I couldn't leave you, Kagome. No one could pull me away. You should know that. That's what this mark stands for." His clawed slim fingers moved over her neck, and the mark he had once placed over her skin. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha pulled her close, but she couldn't face him and just buried herself in to his hair pulling her arms around his neck.

"Please…Just hold me for tonight."

"I'm always here for you Kagome, I promise."

He ran his lips over her hair, cradled her neck with one hand, encircling her with the other. He pulled back from her and looked straight into her eyes which were full of tears and of an odd sorrow that didn't make sense. He pulled her mouth to his and moved slow and sweet.

"I'll never leave you, my Kagome"

Ha! Now that is fluff if ever I wrote fluff….wow that was one of my longer ones! Yay for me!

Well if you liked it please tell me!! I have never really done fluff so I don't know if it's good or not so please R&R!

It feels kinda like it's missing something!

Please R&R!!

Sirius'Vixen


End file.
